


star and marco's love

by butterfly309



Category: Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly309/pseuds/butterfly309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story of how star and Marco fell in love with each other<br/>One day as Marco was at his locker he saw star crying because Oscar broke you with her and like a 2 mounts earlier kacly linn tomas broke up with him so he decided to give her the BEST of her life but as they where on the last thing that he had planed they in LOVE with each other find out what happens in the story bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	star and marco's love

i realy realy like this storey


End file.
